Don't Leave Me
by mwilhoit
Summary: welllllll this is about Peter coming back, and getting Wendy again. and maybe she'll stay, maybe she wont.


Wendy Darling was tucked in and ready to dream. Every night she hoped for the same dream. She could not remember if it was real or not. It was so lifelike but so impossible to be a reality. This dream made reappearance every night and it always started with the chime of a bell.

A tiny tinkering slowly pulled her from her thoughts. Wendy's head rose off the pillow as she glanced warily around the room. She took in the nightlights, Michael, John and the slightly opened window. The window let in a frigid breeze, chilling her under the warm covers. She pulled the quilt away and walked toward the window. Wendy set a hand on the pane to pull it down, but struggled. She strained to close the window instead it flung upward.

She jumped back, aghast, as the icy wind blew in. Her heart leaped into her throat for two reasons. Reason one was what if it was a burglar, or a child napper. Reason two was more frightening then the first, what if Peter had returned? Her hands started shaking as she stumbled backwards over blocks and toys. A ball of light appeared in her window, glowing brighter then the sun. It flew across the room, knocking books off shelves and blowing out candles. Now, Wendy had only seen this one other time. That was when Peter Pan first visited to acquire his shadow. Her line of vision shot right back to the window, there stood a smirking boy. His hair was a mass of reddish- blonde curls, his eyes as green as the sea. Freckles dusted his nose and he stood with confidence.

"Tink! Get back here." He ordered, the fairy perching onto his shoulder. His gaze fell upon Wendy, lying on the floor, staring at Peter. A smile grew on his face.

"P-Peter Pan." Wendy muttered in disbelief. She jumped up from the ground and leapt at him, hugging him.

"Wendy!" he whispers- yelled. He pulled her back at arm's length and stared into her blue eyes.

"Oh, Peter it really is you!" she exclaimed, hugging him once more.

"Of course it's me!" he cried.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing back. "It's a bit late for stories, don't you think?"

"I didn't come to hear a story, Wendy." He said, more seriously now. Wendy's face became troubled.

"W-why did you come all this way then?" she asked carefully. He took in a deep breath.

"I got lonely, Wendy. I missed you." He sighed again and stepped back. "Come back with me."

"I-I can't." She whispered, her words betraying her thoughts. His face fell.

"Please, Wendy-." He pleaded, grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards the window.

"It'll just be harder to leave again. For the both of us." Wendy's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't stand being with him, knowing she may never see him again the next moment.

"Then don't leave." He whispered, tugging at the sleeve of her nightdress. Wendy shook her head, causing more tears to fall. "We'll go just you and me."

Wendy lifted her head, to look at Peter. "And leave Michael and John? I couldn't."

"So your all coming!" Peter exclaimed, grinning at her. Wendy didn't know this at the time, but Peter had tricked her into coming by this phrase. Wendy managed a small smile and nodded. He floated into the air and jumped off the wall to John's bed.

"John! Peter Pan is back!" Wendy said, clasping her hands together. He woke up Michael and they sprung up into the air, but right back onto the hardwood floor.

"Happy thoughts, remember?" Peter said, sitting crisscross three feet above John's bed.

"I was thinking of Pirates and Tiger Lily." John blushed.

"Oh! Tink!" Peter picked Tinker Bell up by the wings and sprinkled her over them all. The three children lifted into the air.

"Ahh!" Wendy shrieked with delight for she had almost forgotten how to fly.

"Let's go!" Peter yelled, John and Michael were already out the window. Wendy lingered on the sill, looking back into the nursery, like she had so long ago. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck. "Do you remember how blue the ocean was? How bright the stars were? How beautiful it all was?"

Wendy shook her head sadly. "No." she whimpered, restraining tears.

"Then let me jog your memory. Leave this behind, come to Neverland. We will never have to worry about grown up things ever again." he whispered, floating behind her. She turned to face him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Never is an awfully long time." She repeated, taking a deep breath. Peter grinned and held out his hand for her.

Wendy soared through the night sky. She never remembered anything so thrilling, not even the last time she was flying. "Whoo hoo!" John yelled, spinning.

"Do you remember the way?" Peter asked, soaring beside her. Wendy pursed her lips and thought hard.

"The second star to the right and straight on until morning." She grinned, proud of herself for remembering.

"Good." He said, speeding in front of her as they exited the atmosphere, into the stars. They reached the cloud of stars, the entrance to Neverland.

The island was in view, the water sparkled like Wendy had remembered. Beautiful mermaids sang in these waters, pirates drank in the lagoon and Indians hunted through the forest.

They landed on a white sandy beach. "I missed it here." John smiled, taking it all in. Her brothers wandered around the beach, and through the palm trees.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Peter asked, hanging upside down in the air in front of her. Her eyebrows drew together and her gaze fell to the ground.

"I-I just don't remember, Peter." She mumbled, tears welling up. "It's so beautiful, how could I not remember?"

"I'll help you remember, come on. Do you remember the Lost Boys?" he asked, pulling her along through the air. They arrived at the twisted tree, Peter pushed Wendy down the hole. She let out a loud scream, falling through blackness. She tumbled onto a feather mattress in a large room filled with tables, hammocks, animal pelts and little boys. Tootles, Twins, Curly, Slightly, and Nibs, the Lost Boys.

"Wendy!" they yelled and jumped on her, attacking her with hugs.

"Boys, boys, boys, don't kill her." Peter laughed, standing on the bed post, Tink on his shoulder.

"You came back!" Slightly yelled, wrapping his arms around her neck. He still stood taller than Wendy.

"Men! I think we need to throw a welcome back feast!" Peter bellowed, holding a sword up in the air. They all yelled and laughed in agreement.

"Whe-where are Michael and John?" Wendy asked, the whereabouts of her brothers just dawned on her- she had no idea where they had gone too. Peter just shrugged and jumped onto his bed. "I have to find them, Peter!" He groaned but rolled off the bed and stood.

Wendy ran through the forest with Peter flying close behind. "Why aren't you flying?" Peter asked, puzzled.

"I don't have many happy thoughts right now, Peter, I have to find my brothers then I will fly with you." She yelled, running through a thicket of trees to a sandy beach. She looked upon rocks and caves- filled with the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes on.

"Mermaid Lagoon." Peter whispered into her ear, grounded now. "Very vain and rude. Not good company."

"Peter!" a blonde girl yelled, she had a long shimmery blue tail, and she was so beautiful.

"Hi, Pearl." He replied back, smiling. A group of mermaids swam up and beached themselves. A pale red head, two blondes and one brunette, all equally as breathe taking as the next talked and giggled with Peter. There were males scattered amongst the long haired fish-woman.

A bad feeling bubbled up in my stomach as I watched these girls throw themselves at Peter. She walked down the beach, staring at the shining tails. A black head popped up in front of her. She gasped and jumped back, a boy with wide blue eyes stared up at her from the water.

He smiled a beautiful smile, a row of gleaming pearls. "Hello."

"H-hi." Wendy whispered, still taken aback by his beauty. "What's your name?"

"Cal. You must be Wendy." She nodded, dazed. "Do you like to swim?" she nodded again.

"Come in then." He extended a pale white hand for her to grasp. She let her fingers slide across his wet palm. Before his cool fingers wrapped around hers something jerked her back, away from the waters' edge.

"Peter!" Wendy yelled, now standing.

"Get out of here, Cal!" he hissed, fists clenched. Cal chuckled.

"Whatever Peter, she just wanted to go for a swim." He winked at Wendy. "Come back later if you want swimming lessons." And with a swish of his tail he was gone under the slow rolling waves. Wendy stared at Peter in horror.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled, arms crossed over her chest. He whirled around, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest.

"Mermaids are bad news, Wendy. He could have drowned you." Peter growled, his cheeks were turning pink.

"They didn't look dangerous." She mumbled, fiddling with her torn night dress. She looked up cautiously to study Peter. She noticed something: he looked taller, taller than her and more muscular. Just older. But wasn't that impossible?

"Of course they don't, they look like that to lure in they're prey." His voice was deeper. He gripped Wendy's shoulders and stared into her bright blue eyes. "Promise me you won't go back there without me?"

"Your voice is deeper, Peter." Wendy replied, perplexed. "How is that possible?"

"Wendy! You have to swear you won't go back, please." He pleaded. Wendy nodded but knit her eyebrows together. "And what are you talking about?"

"You seem different, older maybe, more mature." She observed his frayed shorts and dirty green shirt. "Last time I was as tall as you and now you tower over me." Peter exhaled, looking pained.

"I followed you to London and I never left until I found you. This is my first time back home." He said, Wendy just stared at him. She could barely breathe, words kept getting stuck in her throat.

"But you grew…I don't understand." She mumbled, small tears forming.

"I can grow up, Wendy, when I'm not in Neverland. No one grows older here, not me not you, not anyone." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe growing up was good for me, it opened my eyes a little more."

"How could you say that? How old are you, Peter?" Wendy demanded, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"Fourteen, fifteen maybe, how old are you?" he asked her in return.

"Fifteen. Peter, how could you do that?" she asked, turning away from him.

"It's my choice, Wendy." He growled into her ear, "We need to find your brothers." He walked ahead. They floated through the jungle in silence until they found Michael and John hunting with Indians.

"John!" Wendy yelled, running up to him, pulling his shirt.

"Wendy! Stop, I'm fine!" he pushed her away and picked up his fallen bow.

"Yeah, calm down Wendy. The Indians are our friends, remember?" Michael said, tugging her dress.

"Is there a problem?" a small girl with two black braids asked, popping out of a bush. She had dark chocolate skin and bright red lips. "My name is Tiger Lily, if you don't remember me, Wendy." She smiled, exposing two rows of gleaming teeth.

"Hello Tiger Lily." Peter smiled, leaning his head on his hand, suspended in the air.

"Peter." She smiled and waved.

"Let us keep hunting with Tiger Lily, Wendy." John whined.

"Yes Wendy, let us stay." Michael reiterated. She swallowed, his wide brown eyes bore into hers.

"Is it safe?" Wendy asked, cautiously.

"Oh yes, Robin is with us, and my father." Tiger Lily smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I bet Wendy wants to meet them." John said, knowing the look on his sister's face. Tiger Lily ducked into the brush and came back within minutes. Following her was a tall sturdy man with long black hair; he must have been her father. Next to him was a tanned boy a few inches taller than Wendy, with long glossy black hair. His eyes were like melted dark chocolate; his arms and torso were muscled.

His expression was serious, but Wendy knew that if she worked she could get him to smile. She wanted him to smile. He was beautiful, not an inhuman beauty but extraordinary to say in the least.

"This is my brother, Robin and my father, Chief." Tiger Lily introduced, smiling. The two men beat one fist on their bare chest.

"Hello." Robin said in a deep voice, monotonedly. His father nodded.

"Take them back to the village, Robin. I must consult with the spirits." He turned back into the forest and they followed Robin. They walked through a path in the trees to a clearing on the edge of a cliff, looking over the ocean. It was filled with tepees, animals and people. They walked to the biggest tepee. Robin opened the flap and held it as they passed through. The inside was decorated in pelts and paintings, but the ceiling was magnificent. It was embroidered with pictures, telling stories.

"Please sit." He said, leaving through the flap. We sat on a rug in the center of the room.

"Tonight is going to be amazing; you're all coming to the festival, right?" Tiger Lily asked, looking at John hopefully.

"Of course we are, Tiger Lily." Peter scoffed like it was obvious.

"I should go change." She said and jumped off the ground in one fluid movement. "Uhh, Wendy?" she looked up at Tiger Lily. "Are you going to wear _that_? Thought so, come with me."

She grabbed Wendy by the wrist and pulled her to a different tepee. Stuffed bears, tigers, and wolves lined the shelves. A large bed sat in the center, covered in quilts. Tiger Lily threw Wendy a dress made of deerskin. Wendy wore it, there was one long sleeve and was hemmed just above her knees. She was uncomfortable and felt vulnerable.

"You look beautiful." Tiger Lily smiled, wearing something similar. Wendy pulled her moccasin boots on and waited for Tiger Lily. "Now I have to do your hair!" She brushed it and brushed it.

"Tiger Lily, are you sure this is going to- ow!" Wendy cried, biting her lip.

"My brother is going to be very pleased." She winked, pulling the bow out of Wendy's hair. Her cheeks turned bright red. She let the blondish brown curls fall around her neck, Wendy's hair fell just above her waist. Tiger Lily jumped and clapped. "Stunning! Just needs one more thing!" she grabbed a necklace with a shark tooth and clasped it around my neck.

She shoved Wendy out the door and followed. The whole village was surrounding a large bonfire in the center. Smoke billowed up out of the center. Tiger Lily grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her through the crowd, to where her father, brother and the boys sat. Robin's eyes were glued on Wendy as she sat next to her brother, Michael.

"Wendy, why are you dressed like an Indian?" he asked perplexed.

"Tiger Lily dressed me." Wendy explained, smiling.

"We are gathered here tonight for our Harvest Moon Festival! Let the festivities and dancing begin!" Chief bellowed throughout the crowd. People screamed and make Indian noises. The crowd erupted into dancing and singing. Wendy saw Tiger Lily grab John's hand and start to dance with his and Michael was jumping around. She looked up and jumped. Robin stood in front of her, still as serious as ever. Wendy smiled, but he didn't move.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending a hand. Wendy stared at it blankly for a moment but took it. The loud music faded from the air and was replaced by soft sweet music. Wendy slid her arms up his neck and he held her close. "You're name is Wendy?"

She nodded, "And you're Robin?"

"Yes," he replied, "You look very beautiful."

"T-thank you." Wendy stuttered, staring at her feet. She peeked up to find a hint of a smile on his lips. "Why don't you smile?" she blurted.

"Because- I- well, I don't know. Because leaders are supposed to be serious, aren't they?" he asked, the smile growing bigger but vanishing as quickly as it came.

"No. Even if it did, you can still smile." She explained, looking into his eyes. A smile- a real smile grew on his lips. The song stopped and Wendy pulled her arms away. "It isn't that hard, see?" she smiled and walked away.

"Wait-." He called, grabbing her hand. She spun around, looking at him cautiously. "Thank you." He smiled wide and turned to walk to his father. She looked through the crowd to find Peter dancing with a tall Indian girl- Ivy. That same awful feeling bubbled in her stomach. Peter was smiling and laughing, with Ivy.

When the music faded and Michael fell asleep Wendy decided to go home. She laid Michael down in Tiger Lily's tepee and entered the forest, alone. She stumbled through the wet leaves when she felt someone grip her arm. She whirled around and punched someone in the face.

"Ow!" Peter yelled, holding his face.

"Peter! What are you doing!" she yelled, her hand was on his shoulder.

"I came to get you! You can't just go wondering- ow- through the forest alone at night!" he hissed, prodding his face.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." She mumbled, clasping her hands behind her back. His eyes softened and he pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Its fine, Wendy," He smiled. "Let me walk you home."

"Are you coming back here after?" she questioned, thinking of Ivy. He nodded. "Why?"

"To get Michael and John, we can't just leave them here all night." He chuckled. That made her feel better.

"Shouldn't we just bring them now? So you don't have to come all the way back?" Wendy asked as they walked through the dark.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." He said, playing with her fingers. Wendy blushed and she looked towards the ground.

"About what?" she asked, lacing her fingers in with his.

"I don't know anything and everything. What's on your mind?" he asked, rubbing her palm with his thumb. Chills rolled down her back and she shivered. "Are you cold?" The wind had picked up a little. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arms to keep her warm.

"Thanks Peter. And I was sort of thinking about something- but it's stupid." She stopped herself before something stupid came out.

"No, tell me. Please." He asked, sounding so desperate. She sighed deeply.

"It was about tonight, or the whole day I guess. With the mermaids and that Indian girl you were dancing with I just-." She was cut off.

"Were you jealous?" Peter asked, disbelieving. Wendy opened her mouth to reject the thought, but then she thought it just might be true.

"Maybe…I felt awful, Peter." She said, looking up to him. He dropped his arm off her shoulder and held her hands.

"I felt the same way when you talked to Cal; you were in a- like trance. And when you danced with Robin, I mean- Cal most likely wouldn't have hurt you at all, he just seemed like he liked you too much. I lost you once and it will not happen again." He said, pulling her closer until they're foreheads was almost touching. "I've never cared about someone so much, Wendy."

Wendy didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what she felt. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "It's getting late, we should start walking." She started to pull back but Peter didn't let her waist go.

Wendy looked into his sea-green eyes, troubled. He stared at her for a moment and let go. Wendy started walking ahead, in case she started to cry.

Peter trailed behind Wendy; he didn't know what was wrong with her. One minute she was jealous of the mermaids and now she completely walks away when he tells her how he feels. After another ten minutes they reach the dimly lit tree house. Wendy climbed into the shoot and fell, Peter followed. The Lost Boys were sleeping.

Wendy dusted herself off and pulled on the tight fabric. "Do you want a different shirt or something?" Peter asked, pulling a green t-shirt out. He threw it at her and sat in his chair. Wendy ducked into the bathroom and changed. She walked out and the shirt was only to her thighs.

"Do you have anything else?" She asked, pulling down the shirt, feeling uncomfortable. Peter smiled slyly and shook his head slowly. "_Peter_." Wendy growled, crossing her arms. He chuckled and hopped out of his chair. He walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. He couldn't help himself but to…_think_ of her. She gave him a look, but he gave her a better one. He leaned his head in, so close to her face.

"Let me find something." He smiled, breathing against her mouth. She shoved him off and rolled her eyes. He riffled through his bag and pulled out her nightdress. "Here you are." He smiled, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She ripped the dress from his hands and went to change. Peter was still sitting in his chair when she came back out. Wendy balled up the T-shirt and threw it at him. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Where ever you want." He said, propping his head on his elbow in the air. Wendy jumped on the Bed in the corner and pulled the covers around her neck. Peter sat right next to where she lay, watching her. "Why are you watching me?" Wendy asked, her eyes closed.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, involuntarily smiling.

"I could hear you." She smiled, Peter crawled under the covers. "What are you doing?" her eyes flashed open.

"Just laying next to you." He mumbled, brushing hair out of her face with his fingers. "Brushing hair out of your face, possibly breathing on you." He smiled toothily. Wendy put her hand over his and moved it off her cheek. Peter pulled his hand away and sat up, throwing the covers off angrily. He climbed the vine, threw open the hatch and flew out. Wendy jumped up and followed him.

"Peter!" she yelled into the sky, searching for him. "Wait!" she started to rise, but slowly sank. No happy thoughts passed through her head right now. Tears dripped down her face and she ran into the forest. She kept running until she heard the most beautiful voices. Her tears just kept coming. A bright light fluttered in front of Wendy. She jumped back and screeched.

_Don't be scared! _She heard a voice in her head. The light came closer, it was a tiny man. He had bright gold wings on his shoulders. His hair was just as golden, he was beautiful. Wendy extended her hand and he stood in her palm.

"What is your name?" Wendy asked, sniffing.

_Sol, I am Sol._ Wendy giggled, he looked so noble.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling." She extended her index finger. Sol kissed her nail. "D-do you know where I can find Peter Pan?"

_Yes, Miss. This way, he just flew by. _She followed Sol to a tall oak tree, and Peter laid in the tree.

"Thank you." Wendy whispered quietly and snuck up to the tree. "Peter." She called. He turned his head but made no effort to move. "I need to explain something to you."

After a moment passed, Wendy climbed up to him. She sat next to him as he sat up. "Yes?" he asked angrily. Wendy took hold of his hand.

"I'm getting married, Peter." She mumbled, hoping he hadn't heard. She heard a loud gulp and heavy breathing.

"To whom?" he asked calmly, like they were discussing the weather.

"William Chance." She said softly, many moments passed.

"Do you love him?" he asked emotionless. Wendy knew this next answer would determine if she stayed in Neverland or not.

"He certainly seems nice." She answered, avoiding the question.

"I didn't ask if he was _nice_, I asked if you loved him." Peter growled, like a beast.

"Do I have much of a choice, Peter? I'll have to learn to love him." Wendy retorted, equally as vicious. Peter was trembling with anger.

"You always have a choice, Wendy. Like right now, you have a choice. Have a normal life, marry William Chance or stay here. I could love you, so much better then he could." His voice shook, like he would cry.

"What about Michael and John? They can't stay here forever." Wendy pointed out.

"Then I have Slightly take them back, and they'll forget about everything within a few years. It will just be another dream they have forgotten, but you will in turn be forgotten, Wendy." Peter tried; Wendy's heart broke a little at the thought of being forgotten.

"Peter- oh Peter." Wendy cried, tears flowed down her cheeks. She dug her head into Peters' neck.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." he tried comforting her by holding her but it just made Wendy feel worse about everything. Wendy looked into Peter's eyes, but her vision was blurred. He thumbed the tears away and held her face in his hands.

"I don't want to marry William, Peter. I don't want to go home again, I can't." Wendy cried, they were holding onto each other like the world was about to end- and maybe it was.

"Don't then. Stay with me." Peter smiled, whipping the tears away. "Let's not talk about this right now, let me take you home."

Wendy fell into bed and went fast asleep.

A bright light streamed through the hatch, into Wendy's eyes.

"Wake up, Wendy!" Slightly yelled, jumping on the bed. She groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over head.

"Slightly, you're going to annoy her! Go catch up with the rest of the boys!" Peter yelled from the other side of the room. Wendy lifted her head up and smiled at Peter. He walked over to the bed and lay next to Wendy.

She rested her head on Peters' shoulder and closed her eyes. A long chain of celestial, angry bells disturbed her.

Her eyes opened and she saw Tinker Bell yelling at her, her face turning red.

"W-what is she saying?" Wendy asked Peter. He looked uncertain.

"Uh, I don't really think you want to know." he chuckled. Wendy gave him a look. "Fine, but you asked, she called you, uh, bad names. Tink has a colorful vocabulary." Wendy raised an eyebrow but let it go. She threw the covers off- she felt a hard tugging on her ponytail.

"Ow!" Wendy yelled, grabbing her hair.

"Tink, stop!" Peter grabbed her by the wings and threw her into a pillow. "Get _out_ of here, now!" she zipped out, leaving a trail of disintegrating red dust.

"Ow." Wendy frowned, tangled in the sheets.

"I'm sorry about her- she, uh gets jealous." Peter smiled the corner of his mouth twitching like he was holding back laughter. Wendy was about to hop off the bed but Peter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. "Where do you think you're going?" he chuckled seductively.

"To not starve myself." she replied, her stomach growling in agreement. She riffled through the cabinets until she found something appetizing. Peter was looking at her and smiling. "What?" she asked.

"Your silly." He laughed, walking over to the table she sat at. "You know what else?"

"Hmm?" She smiled, leaning on her fist.

"Your pancakes are burning." He laughed as Wendy hopped up and pushed the pancakes off the fire, burning herself in the process.

"Ow!" she yelled as the pan hit her hand, leaving a long red burn.

"What happened?" Peter asked concerned, reflexively jumping up. He gingerly held my hand, examining the burn. He leaned down and kissed it softly.

She giggled at him and pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

"Wendy, I want to take you somewhere tonight." He whispered to her softly, pulling her closer.

"Okay." She replied, they heard loud shouting and banging from above and jumped apart quickly.


End file.
